Fading Away
by extremely cool 7
Summary: Clementine and her new friend Marceline are trying to reach a place called Wellington together. After all loss and death will they be able to do the last thing their loved ones wanted them to do? Are they strong enought to accomplish their last mission? AU


**So yeah it was originally supposed to be story with Clem and Luke . Anyway, it's an AU where I have added moments between characters and changed the deaths. Marceline is from Adventure Time but I wrote her different. I want it to be a sad story :3. This chapter is just a small introduction so I can see if anyone even likes it. **

* * *

Clementine was sitting emotionless on not really comfortable chair right next to a tiny flame she made, Christa would always 'complain' about how she _had_ to know basic things for surviving. So she's finally done it, learned a lot of things, but she wasn't proud of herself. Back at Motor Inn or when she was with her protector Lee, even a little thing would make her feel proud of herself, but not this time. She wasn't feeling anything at all or it was a big hollow inside her, trying to rip her tiny ,yet strong for her age, body. She was still a child, no matter what she has done.

She wasn't sure if adults ever felt like this. Memories from past start showing up to answer her question. She still remembers how Ben was sad over his friend, Travis. He believed he was alive and some bandits had him. He loved his friend so much he lied to their group, risked everyone else's lives, delievered part of his food to people who were nothing but liars. They fooled him. That's when almost everyone started treating him like he wasn't even there with them. At that time she'd not understand why but now she does. Now she knows why would he be so sad and looking like he's tired. His blue eyes, which meant no harm, worryingly watched Kenny. Kenny wanted to leave him in that horrible place called Crawford, Clementine even heard Kenny say to Lee _"leave him" _on that tower bell. Ben had done mistakes but he was scared, alone. She still thought of him as a good friend and that's why she was so glad Lee let him stay with them., but not for too long.

Lilly was also very sad when her dad Larry died. Clementine heard someone say she's out of her mind and she's in no condition to rule the group. Lilly was always worried and the days after they left the St. John's dairy she seemed different. She accused Ben for stealing the group's supplies. But Carley defended him, even if he was the one who did it. Clem remembered all the words Carley said to hurt Lilly. She just shot her in the head, but why? It was difficult for Clementine to understand but Lee made some sense at the RV. Lilly was simply lost, broken, and she let out her misery on an innocent person.

But Kenny's actions were at the top. There were just too much of them. First he killed Larry, decided to steal from someone's car, but as Clementine grew she changed her view on that subject. She wouldn't still be happy about 'stealing' but she'd take it now. But she would still never steal from person, like the situation with Arvo. The car was abandonded but still, it didn't feel right at that time. Kenny also beated Arvo, he watched him with eyes full of anger and disgust. With all the bad experiences with Kenny, she still viewed him as a good man. He loved Katjaa and Duck a lot, and that sadness was killing him, every day of his life. He did find hope in the newborn, Rebecca's baby, but Alvin's death crushed him. He lost it. Clementine knew he was a goner from the start, but he just tried to hide it from everyone.

Nick killed a stranger, later known as Matthew, on the bridge even when Matthew didn't do anything wrong. He had just lost his Uncle Pete, and also his mother. Clementine could see he couldn't handle it. He told her he wanted to be like Luke, move on and be the hero of the story, but he couldn't, just like Sarah couldn't.

Clementine has just now realized why were all this people sad and broken. She didn't cry, she didn't even have enough strength for that. What'd she give to bring everyone back, but there was no way she could do it. She swang her tired legs, which have passed a hunderds of miles, and let out a deep sigh. She never realized how much all those people meant to her, never knew how much friends she'd have, and how many would she lose in such a short time. Life was unfair, that's just it. How many people have died to reach some place called Wellington? But she knew they'd all die no matter what. How could possibly a whole human race become a bunch of walking dead people, eating everything that's alive, out of nowhere? The little flame she made was gone now, only with ashes left down.

"There's no more wood. We'll have to sleep here for tonight." Clementine heard also tired familiar voice say a bad news. Now they would sleep in a cold house and all the warmness is gone.

Marceline took a seat next to her, wrapping her skinny pale arms around her knees, and giving one sad look to Clementine. Green eyes stared deep into her soul, they didn't leave a smile on Clementine's face like how they used to before.

"This is pointless. We'll just die anyway." Clementine said exactly what she thought with bitterness in her voice. What was the point anyway? They'd all die or become like one of those monsters outside, who are waiting to rip them apart. And worse, they will meet people who will be considered as their friends and they will die in a misery death, leaving them alone and broken. All this unfamiliar travelling to Wellington wasn't really appealing to Clementine either. Cold and hunger were big parts of her young life, destroying every hope it'd get better. Why were they going then to find that place? Because they were tired, tired of loss of fighting and surviving and not living their lives like a twelve and fourteen years old kids should be. They risked everything trying to reach it and they well knew it. There was nothing to lose, or that's just what they both thought. They had each other but the past is past. Memories live every day no matter what. They all lied when they said they're gonna forget it.

"Do it for the sake of others who died to get there. For the people we cared about, we still miss every day." Marceline almost whispered her words. She lowered her head and stared at dark wooden floor. That was why they were going there, they loved those people too much to give up on their old hope. Even if they weren't here, Clementine knew they'd want her to do the same thing.

Marceline and Clementine shared a double bed in only bedroom in this small house. It was a cold night and they spent most of time just shaking their teeth in dead silence. The wind almost broke what was left of a bruised window , which showed trees moving along and dark clouds which could be barely recognized because it was a dead time of the night.

Marceline was there as well, she was not even trying to sleep because she wasn't tired, her tiny heart was. She was thinking about Clementine and what she said before, this undoubtly horrible night. How could Clementine possibly become so sad? She wasn't like that when they first met in one store along with Luke, Nick, Kenny and AJ with her. She could well remember how that day changed everything. Marceline was staying in the store for two days after getting separated from her father who was with her for a week. She also didn't know a single thing where could her best friend Simon be. Her minds was telling her everything's over, they are miles away from her and she's trapped here with a bunch of walkers around her who were chasing her down for a half of hour. Too bad she didn't have any weapons on herself and there was basically nothing to use in that abandoned store. Her thirteenth birthday was supposed to be soon, Simon counted but now being away from him she couldn't exactly know. She peeked thorugh a window of store not expecting she'd see some group of survivors with a baby. In the distance she saw few figures running towards the store where she was at that time. They were running from those stupid walkers, that's for sure., and that baby was crying attracting all those ugly dead around them and her. Marceline was just planning to escape because walkers were slowly movig away from her because lack of sounds, and now just in that time they bring them hanging all around her! She knew babies couldn't really control themselves, but still, why? They were coming closer and closer and she fastly grabbed some steel pole and hid behind dirty counter, in case theye were bad. Uncontrolable crying from the baby was now just few feets away from her , now her pretty much irritated ears because she wasn't really used to that sounds lately, meaning they're in here making her a company.

"Gosh, he really needs to shut the hell up!" Marceline heard some male voice silently speaking probably not wanting more attention. Banging on the windows started along with that still horrible smell of dead and their growlings.

"I know I know! I'm doin' my best here ya know!" Another male voice added in southern accent but it was in a deeper tone. Baby was still crying and the bangings got louder and louder. It was now or never for Marceline. She got out of her cover and looked towards the worried group.

"We've gotta get out immediately!" Each member of that small group including a girl probably around her age stared at her in a shock.

"Who the hell are you!?" The man was wearing a brown jacket which leaving a small opening to reveal an orange jumper. He held a bloody machete and waited for the girl to answer.

"M-Marceline! The store's in a bad shape, we are leaving right now!" They didn't really seem bad to her, at least for now, but she didn't want to see anyone dying today.

"And how do we exactly get out of this shithole, Marceline!?" Man with his weirdish souther accent added while trying to calm the baby down before the worst scenario happens here.

Marceline wanted to think a little longer to be sure but the dead came through the loose doors, dozens of them wanting to get a part of them. She decided to share her "plan" to the others because they were running out of time "Back doors! Follow me!"

Marceline ran fastly towards the back doors she found when she first got here, while others carefully followed her hoping they wouldn't end up dead today. She swiftly unlocked the doors only to see walkers in front of her making their way to their new meal. But there weren't much of them back there, only other dozens of them were pretty far away coming from different sides.

"Let's kill these in front of us and run to the direction with no walkers!" A little girl's voice panickly said almost shouting because those dead behind them were just few feets away from the scared group. Seems like that was the only way out of here.

"Everyone, grab your weapons! Go!" The man, whose name Marceline didn't even asked, demanded and grabbed his bloody machete going towards his first and probably not last target.

Marceline ran as fast as she could trying not to get in direction of walkers because only thing she's had with herself was a steel pole, and she didn't really have much of experience with killing those walkers. She was confused while evryone was there fighting the dead, and she stopped when she saw two walkers coming to her. She looked at her steel pole and so afraid backed off a bit. That girl must have seen her without not any good weapon and almost getting eaten alive so she threw her hammer to her "Take it!"

Marceline didn't wait, she swiftly got it and swang it to her first target. It was stuck and the other dead was coming. She gasped in terror when she saw that same walker fall down, shot directly in the head by that girl who saved her life. Marceline didn't say a word, still terrified by all this unexcpected event and ran along with strangers she just met. She maybe saved their lives but they surely had saved hers.

While they were running away no one really spoke a single word, they were all busy with their own thoughts, but thankfully the baby, as Marceline just got know it was a little boy, has calmed down. They eventually found a little cabin near the woods full of tall pines, which were barely letting any rays of sunshine through. They found three cans of food there and some other not really helping stuff. The little cabin had only one floor along with two bedrooms, including one of them having a lot of blood in one of the corners. The wooden walls were decorated with beautiful nature pictures, they were masterpieces and you could really relax and enjoy while looking at them without death or sadness painted on them. As expected, bathroom was small and with no medicine as they hoped. The time was flying away as they peacefully inspected every corner of the new place they found, everyone having a little time for themselves. The living room had a nice fireplace and that was what they needed exactly. The man, known as Nick went to get some woods while carrying a rifle in case things get bad.

Marceline saw the little girl, Clementine sitting there with Kenny and Luke, surprisingly they both had kinda funny southern accents, especially Luke. They all were eating something, while the baby was put to sleep. She carefully approached them and sat down letting out a smile as an answer to their starings, which she found rather uncomfortable. She let out a small sigh, almost unnoticable, when she saw food while her skinny stomach, which was now showing most of her bones, was growling from hunger. She was reminded that the last time she ate was before almost four days.

She saw a can of beans standing close to her, open and looking like it's been waiting for her. She forgot she was staring at it with her wide eyes opened until Luke reminded her "Um, you can have it Marceline. I mean the can, ya know." Marceline let a smile and didn't even wait a second, she grabbed that can full of food, and she knew her stomach will be full very soon. She had to eat with her bare hands, not like she cared nor had any other choice at that moment. She forgot about the world for a while, not thinking about anything at all.

"So, where are your, friends?" Luke asked while rubbing back of his neck with his right arm, which was just a few hours ago holding that machete full of blood, he seemed like he knew how to use it and Marceline found it 'cool'.

She stopped eating her tasty beans, reminded by a fact she's alone, without her friends. She's still with this group, at least for now because they haven't said anything to her in practicular, so she was on her own.

"I got separated from my friend and dad few days ago." She didn't want to lie, the group seemed good to her so what was the point anyway?

"Oh. Um, you can stay with us, if you want." After those words came from Luke's mouth she immediately faced him, glad she wasn't going to be wandering alone in the dark unfamiliar woods.

"Really? Thanks."

Nick came back to the cabin with woods in his hands and rifle still with him. Everyone finished their meal and were glad he came back safe and sound, and now they could have a fire. They all sat next to each other in front of fireplace, along with Kenny holding the little boy so he could get warm as well.

"Nothin' better than a full stomach and a warm place to stay. Hell, I missed this since the ol' cabin." Luke saddened when he said cabin probably because of friends he had there.

* * *

**A/N : Leave a review or favourite if you like because I have to know if I should continue it, ya know. And sorry for any spelling mistakes :)**


End file.
